Tigger
Tigger is energetic tiger character who first appeared in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day .Tigger originated in A.A. Milne's book, The House at Pooh Corner. He has starred in his own 2000 hit The Tigger Movie along with his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood. Tigger is voiced by Paul Winchell in the original films and television series, Will Ryan in Welcome to Pooh Corner, and currently Jim Cummings. Kakashi and Heroes posse Tiger was recruted as second in command. kakashi annouced that Tigger would become a second leader. Suigintou greeted him. Then the other Heoes welcomed him and entertained him. As of his new family, he had his children (Arella and Odd Della Robbia ) and his young age, he had his foster brothers (Dr. Blowhole and King Snorky). His relationship is that Kakashi was like a brother as The Leader of heroes. Personality Tigger is easily recognized by his orange and black stripes, beady eyes, long chin, springy tail and bouncy personality. As he says himself, "Bouncing is what Tiggers do best". He is very confident and has quite an ego, he often thinks of himself as being handsome and some of his other comments suggest that he has a high opinion of himself. Also, he often undertakes tasks with gusto, only to later realize that they weren't as easy as he had originally imagined. While Tigger has a tendency to recklessly bounce people as a way of introduction, he doesn't seem to act this way with Kanga. Instead he is very respectful to her, referring to her (at least in the first films) as Mrs. Kanga. When Pooh met Tigger in the book, he had trouble finding food that Tigger would eat - however the problem was soon solved when Tigger tasted extract of malt, which Kanga gave to Roo as medicine. Tigger is also known to hate honey unlike his friend Winnie-the-Pooh (hyphenated). An interesting quirk about Tigger is that, according to his theme song, the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is he's the only one. This song leads to his search for his family in The Tigger Movie. Tigger is also known for his tendency to misprounce various words. Tigger has a cheerful and out-going disposition. He is very competitive (in a friendly way) and has complete confidence in himself. Although he can seem very arrogant, he has a heart of gold and is willing to do anything to help his friends. While friendly in terms of the Hundred Acre Wood's storyline, Tigger is often found bothersome at times, as he engages Sora in many puzzles and/or games that involve his love for bouncing. Appearance As his name may suggest, Tigger is an anthropomorphized tiger with black-striped, orange fur covering most of his body, except for the fur on his belly and around his eyes and mouth, which is tan. His feet do not seem to have toes, and his thumbs are the only distinct digits on his hands, making it look like he is wearing some sort of blanket sleeper. He has a long chin and a long, thin tail with a flat tip (likely due to his habit of bouncing on the end of his tail). He has small, close-set, black eyes and thick, brown eyebrows. Tigger also has a large, round pink nose and three black whiskers on either side of his upper lip. Trivia *Tigger has his own theme song, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. *When Tigger introduces himself he often says the proper way to spell his name is: "T-I-double-guh-err, that spells Tigger." *Tigger's departing comment of "T.T.F.N." or "Ta-ta for now" has become widely used internet shorthand for users departing chat rooms and other live discussions. *Tigger's "Only one" statement comes from being the only "Tigger" ever made, if one takes into consideration the fact that Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, and such are all stuffed animals, and homemade ones at that, Tigger is, in fact, the only Tigger. *Tigger's "birthday" is believed to be in October 1928, the year that The House at Pooh Corner was first published. On Tigger-related merchandise, Disney often indicates Tigger's birthyear as 1968, a reference to the first year that Tigger appeared in a Disney production. *Two "accidents" happened in the Disney parks involving Tigger. One of the "accidents" was about a boy complaining that Tigger slammed him in the face. Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:animals Category:Character Category:Non-human Category:Second in Command Category:Leader Category:Parent Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphism Category:Non-Action Category:Funniest Characters Category:�� Category:Mickey Mouse